Inscribed to Look Within
by Isangrim
Summary: Soulmarked AU. Everything that's been done and that has yet to happen, there's a reason, even to the ones she's bound too. But her existence will help them survive it all. [OC, multiple pairings x3]


**—Prologue—**

It was unfortunate yet necessary to advance the program. He needn't even get his hands dirty. Professor Abraham Erskine was beyond saving; crude but efficient—murder committed by the infiltrator disguised as a state official. A brilliant man and his latest achievement wouldn't go untouched for very long.

Dr. John Sublime would make sure of that. His condolences went out to the Professor's obvious friends who were present—of course—as it seemed he and Rogers had formed a bond.

Far from heartless, John rather admired humans, their ability to create and destroy everything that existed around them, and so awfully useful. Or, would be calling them easy describe them best. It's been far too long. Very few humans had been able to surprise him like Rogers did. More than he could say for the other races that have evolved alongside them over the past eon or two. Fear of discovery keeps them as they are—nothing more but outcasts. He saw them for what they truly were an infection upon the world.

And instead of focusing on the chaotic scene playing out before his very eyes, his thoughts, needless to say were reaching for something on a far grander scale. The previous evening came to the forefront of John's mind, echoes of a clandestine conversation and the barter for a file full of unknown documents. All made in the private shadows of a local pub, so full of possibilities.

Too bad the mood had been spoiled.

The brutish man with an air of power barely restrained and grandeur swirling about him left a niggling feeling in John's mind—had he met with a _mutant_ , no matter they were business partners now. A trifle compared to the bigger picture at hand.

It was bound to happen sooner or later.

Inside his pocket was the key to the future he envisioned—the real vial of super soldier serum. He couldn't suppress the smirk but hid it well with aiding a fellow associate to her feet feigning grief and symphony for the fallen scientist.

"Here let me assist you." John could not help but notice how for a brief moment she physically changed suitably to his needs. It was intriguing given the situation to simply observe her. The desire and need to connect regardless of whether they had the unique * _soulmarks_ he heard so many speak of inscribed upon their person or not.

"Thank you." She gushed out. A blush of embarrassment tinted her cheeks.

"No, thank you," in more ways than one. "Are you alright Dr. Mire?"

"Y-yes—um, please excuse me Dr. Sublime."

"Certainly," John watched as she went to aid Rogers in the futile attempt to save the fading Professor.

The continuation of the super-soldier program would now fall into his patiently waiting hands. John and his newest partner would make sure of that.

Steve Rogers… _No that's not right_ , Weapon I was only the beginning. Already impressed with the results John closely observed Weapon I pursue the agent who acted inadequately. It was laughable, that _he_ could not even catch the most basic sleight of hand. Once the two were out of sight he went around helping were he could. Listening to the many exchanges of conversation; bouncing around from one mouth to another. Seeking out the right government official and approach with care.

If not today he would contact those particular individuals all in due time.

 **...**

He returned to the rented one-bedroom apartment well late in to the night.

It had been a long _eventful_ day of taking a step forward in the project. The death of an esteemed mentor. And, of course, the tedious interrogation that naturally followed after the fact. Being invited out to dine with several colleagues, which to his benefit included Rogers, he simply could not refuse.

John was nearing his limit with it altogether by the end.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he was far from ever being finished with still so much to do. But first he had to make sure no one had gone where they don't belong. It did not take long after all it was a small living space. He found nothing out of place. However, he could not afford to be watched either. Just in case John kept to his nightly rituals before hiding the vial safely away in the process—it happened to match the color of a gift he received. They were packed away in the washroom, two 'blue' bottles of the cologne, _Evening in Paris_. He quickly made his way there eager to begin.

Dumping one of the two bottles aromatic substances slowly down the sink. John watched as it ideally swirled down the drain. Before turning on the faucet letting the water wash away all evidence it had ever existed to begin with.

Once it was thoroughly cleaned, he replaced the contents of the bottle with the super soldier serum. Obtained successfully that very day. Making sure to seal it tight for _not_ one drop could be lost or otherwise wasted when the appropriate time came. He placed it gingerly in its original case. John added one inconspicuous difference before closing the box. Carefully he put it below into the sink's bottom cabinet and shut door. His chore for the time being complete.

He turned off the light and left the room.

Grabbing one of the many books he brought along with him off the night stand John settled down in the chair by the bed for some light reading. But his mind was otherwise engaged—in a place of his own design rather than the problems of a spirited southern belle and the men in her life.

Each time he flipped a page a different face would float to its surface with their location, name, and a short profile of each individual. John having gone through the unknown file and its documents the night before. He was to say the least delighted—essentially giddy inside and it showed. Memorizing every little detail down to the letter of both the baseline humans and mutants.

One stood out from the rest; a mutant female, Yukiko Inoue. He could not tell what it was from just her image and profile alone. He would need to conduct a further study of her to find out—preferably in person.

John just might have found a suitable subject for the Weapon Plus project.

-:-

 **A/N:** This story is a Soulmarked-AU, and will include different terrain race(s) that were cut from the Marvel Avengers, mainly; Mutants. It will alter the storyline a bit but it works for what I have in mind, seeing as they struggle along with Enhanced and Inhumans. I apologize now and for later; if and when canon characters are acting to OOC.

 **Chapter Inspiring Theme Song:** "God'S Idea of a New Era" by Really Slow Motion RSM

 ***Soulmarks:** Tattoos that mysteriously _inscribe_ themselves upon the pair's body, in the same place (examples: face, arm, chest, leg, etc.), when they are in the same vicinity or within contact distance of each other. Unless counted among the uncommon to rare few who are born or come in to contact with their other after birth. In some cases, relationships are platonic to none existent between pair-bonds. More will be explained in later chapters.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything expect for my original character(s).


End file.
